


Do You Love Me?

by Ariandaz



Category: Uncatagorized Works, Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Death, Emotions, F/M, Heartbreak, Hope, Loss, Love, Sadness, Silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariandaz/pseuds/Ariandaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much should it take for you to understand that love is supposed to be shown?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Love Me?

I don’t think he was aware of her need for him.  
That he was there but never really there.  
One. Two words. Maybe even three. A typical exchange for both for a whole day, sometimes a week.  
And that’s how it was. For quite the period of time.  
She bared the emotional pain and he continued to half-ass his emotions.  
I’m sure she forced her feelings down. Tried to suppress it as much as she could to avoid overreacting.  
Even through the discomfort, she was still afraid that her every move was life or death with him.  
But on that day, her worrying ceased and her silence began.  
He watched, after, as her chest rose and fell with every passing second.  
He wanted to hear her voice, smell her hair, feel her skin. So he did.  
It was the slowest saunter of his life from the blank wall to the still bed.  
Quiet tension filled the room along with the constant beep of the monitor.  
He called her phone and anticipated the usual lively voicemail, only to hear a dull computer voice.  
He bent down to put his nose to her hair, the pungency of the scentless shampoo was strong.  
Before he shed a tear, his thumb brushed over her wrist. It felt like paper.  
They closed the door and the boy cried. He missed the time where his wants would have been fulfilled.  
She was dead, wasn’t she? Isn’t that what they said? Isn’t that what he heard? He was too late, yes?  
“Never fear, boy. She’s only asleep.”  
Asleep? Surely the medical woman meant asleep forever. Right?  
Alas the heartbroken boy had been so consumed with darkness, he overlooked that she was only asleep.  
Yes she couldn’t move. But she could blink, breathe, and hear. Had she heard his whimpers and pleas?  
Every day he visited and talked to her and she would respond to every question except one.  
“Do you still love me?”  
Her single blinks for no and double blinks for yes, he received no response.  
Day after day, normal conversation with her eyes and his mouth lingered for hours,  
But the one single question remained.  
“Do you..?”  
It was agonizing. The complete silence and her glassy stare. It gave no hint of the answer he longed for.  
It had been months, with improvement and detours. The days were pleasant and joyous.  
And then it stopped.  
Her responses grew sluggish and her breath went hushed longer than it should.  
Those days occurred most often than wanted but there was nothing he could do.  
Early morning arrived and the room door swung open, her eyes blinked twice. Familiar.  
He smiled to know that she was awake and ready for his presence.  
Was she always like this? Was that…a smile?  
No. Sorry.  
A simple, dry kiss on her forehead and a soft hug.  
“Good morning. Had breakfast?”  
Twice.  
“Feeling good today?”  
Twice.  
Her eyes were strangely bright and sparkling. Happiness?  
It had been a while since he asked the danger question, he purposefully avoided it,  
But today looked promising.  
“Do you..still love me?”  
Her eyes closed and reopened and his heart sank.  
No.  
Her eyes closed once more and he came back to life, ready to see the world in her pupils.  
Yes?  
But, they stayed closed, and instead, a smile.  
A real smile.  
And that was it, she was gone. Her heart had stopped and the machine screamed so.  
The nurses rushed in and pushed the boy aside in a struggle to return her soul to her lifeless body.  
He fell onto the floor, in a flurry of ecstasy, realization, and numbness.  
He had received his answer, and the last answer.  
She was dead and so was he.  
“So…do you still love me?”


End file.
